Hybrid
by SerketLily
Summary: Bella found love in the form of Leah Cullen. But no one warned her that it would not be easy to keep it. AU! BellaxLeah! AlicexOFC!
1. Prologue

_Hybrid_

Twilight **belongs** to **Stephenie ****Meyer**. The errors are all mine. **AU!** **Enjoy!**

**Prologue **

"Who are they?" I asked the girl from my Spanish class, whose name I forgot.

They did not stare at me. And it was good. Thus I could watch them without fear of finding a pair of golden eyes looking back.

There were five.

The first four had pale skin, golden eyes and red lips. Of those four, one is a boy, and three are girls.

The only boy is an imposing person. He has a muscular body, curly black hair and baby face. He looks like a bodybuilder.

The girls were the opposite. The first is tall, with long golden hair and a beauty that can be compared to a Greek goddess. The second is lower, with short dark hair. She looks like a pixie.

The third girl is with long, wavy hair, a little lower than the blonde and with a stiff posture. She seems to feel pain. The girl who looked like a pixie is holding her hand in a gesture of comfort. She seems to whisper something in her ear... Sweet words perhaps?

The last girl in the group is very different. Unlike the others, she has caramel-colored skin, short brown hair that reaches her shoulders and brown eyes. She is tall like the blonde girl and her body is slim. She, unlike others, is eating. Eating a lot.

"They are the Cullens." I heard the girl next to me respond. "The muscular boy is called Emmett. The blonde girl is Rosalie." she said softly. "The redhead is called Nadine and the girl that's holding her hand is Alice. They all live with Dr. Cullen and his wife."

I looked sideways at them. Strange names and unusual. "And the last?"

"Her name is Leah." Jessica replied. "They're all together, except Leah. Emmett and Rosalie. Alice and Nadine. And they live together. "His voice carried all the shock and condemnation from a small town.

I'm not surprised at this. Even in a big city, the relationship between them would be seen with disapproval eyes, especially when it comes to siblings. Even if they are adopted.

"They seem old to be foster children."

"Now. Nadine and Rosalie are eighteen, but they are with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight years old. Alice is also eighteen and Emmett and Leah are nineteen. Leah was the last one to be adopted."

"That's nice." I said looking at the salad in my tray. I dared to look at them again. And to my surprise, Leah looked at me. His curious eyes penetrate my soul. She looked away quickly.

I bit my lip, embarrassed. Caught red-handed by one of them. But I could not keep my eyes away from them. I wore my hair like a curtain and went to look at this strange group. They are so different from the rest of the students. The gait, the look... A bit seductive.

But what intrigues me most is Leah. She has something wilder. His walk exudes confidence and power. Like a thoroughbred stallion.

After five minutes left the table together.

I sat at the table with Jessica and her friends for longer than I wanted. I was anxious not to be late for the classes on my first day. But I also wanted to know more about the Cullens.

Finally I went to my next class. It was biology. I entered the room and realized that all the chairs were occupied except one. Along the central aisle, I recognized Leah. She was sitting next to the only chair that was left.

As I walked down the aisle to introduce myself to the teacher and get him to sign my book, I watched her quietly.

She was looking out the window. Her mind seemed to be somewhere else.

I walked up to the vacant chair, and sat down. She seemed not to notice my presence, until I leaned my elbow on the shoulder of her unintentionally. She perished out of the trance I was in and looked at me.

Her face had no expression. But her wild eyes evaluated me.

I felt those eyes running through my whole body. And as if nothing had happened, she turned to look out the window.

On one hand I was relieved, but on the other hand, I was disappointed.

The lecture was about cellular anatomy. But I did not pay attention to anything that Mr. Banner said. I could not help peeking occasionally through my hair, the strange girl sitting beside me. I could see that her arm had defined muscles, but that did not take her female beauty, under her caramel colored skin.

She did not seem as delicate as her sister Alice.

Her body exuded a comforting warmth that reminded me of the scarves that my grandmother made. Her black hair seemed to be soft like silk and her skin looked very soft.

I've never been interested in anyone, but this girl seemed to awaken my interest. Her body was motionless like a statue.

The class seemed to drag more than others. Perhaps it was because the day was finally coming to an end. The bell rang and Leah finally moved. With fluidity, she took the books and put them in her backpack. She got up and left the room without saying a word to anyone.

What is her problem?

I left the room, and a boy named Mike offered to accompany me until the physical education class. During the entire walk, I could not stop thinking about Leah. Mike left me at the door of the women's locker room with a smile. I returned the smile and walked into the locker room.

I wore the uniform that the teacher gave me. I hate PE, and to my discontent, the subject was obligatory during the four years. I was watching four volleyball matches taking place simultaneously. I lost count of how many times I hurt myself in this sport.

The last bell rang. I walked slowly up to the office to give the passbook. I handed the object and went to my noisy truck. It was one of the few cars that were still in the parking lot. I entered the vehicle and went back to Charlie's house.

On the way back home, I purchased some groceries. It was obvious that Charlie could not cook. After putting away what I did not need to make dinner, i wrapped potatoes in aluminum foil and put them in the oven to bake.

Then I put a couple of steaks to marinate.

When I finished that, I took my backpack with books and went to my room. I changed clothes. I put a dry sweatshirt, fastened my hair and started doing my homework.

I lost the time, and ran to the kitchen to take the potatoes from the oven and place the steaks to grill. Dinner was ready and I placed it on the table.

"That smells good, Bella." I heard my father voice.

"Hi dad, welcome back."

"Thanks."

We ate without saying anything for several minutes. It was not bad. We liked the silence.

"So how was school? Make any friends? "He asked as he put more potatoes in the dish.

"Well, I met a girl named Jessica, and I had lunch with her friends. And has a kid, Mike, very nice. Everyone seems pretty cool. "

"It must be Mike Newton. Good boy ... a good family. His father owns the sporting goods store near the center. "

"Do you know the Cullen family?" I asked hesitantly.

"The family of Dr. Cullen? Dr. Cullen is a good man. "Charlie said nodding.

"The children... are somewhat different. They don't seem to adapt well in the school."

Charlie sighed unhappy. "They are good kids, especially Leah. They never created problems with anyone. The people of this city ... We are fortunate to have Dr. Cullen here. He could work in any city. But he chose to work here. "

I was silent for a moment.

"They seem nice to me. I just realized that they are very reserved. And they are beautiful." _especially __Leah_.

"You should see the doctor." Charlie said, laughing. "Even though it is happily married. I bet that many nurses would love to be with him. "

We finished eating. Charlie took the dishes from the table and began to wash them.

After putting everything away, Charlie went to the living room to watch TV and I went to my room. I turned on the computer and read some emails that my mother sanded.

Anyway the night was quiet. I fell asleep quickly, exhausted.

The rest of the week continued in the same manner. Leah did not speak a word during biology classes. She ignored me.

My first week was calm. Charlie was starting to get used to my presence. He spent the weekend working.

Monday came and I went to school. The morning was cold, but luckily it was not raining. People would greet me in the parking lot. Of course, I did not know everyone's name, but returns the waves with a smile.

The morning passed, and I went to the cafeteria with Jessica. Mike met us as we walked through the door. He and Jessica were talking animatedly about something, while we went we went in line to buy food.

I peeked at the corner table and there are the five Cullens.

"Hey Bella? What will you eat today? "Jessica asked.

I evaluated my options. "I think I want a sandwich and soda."

I bought my lunch and waited for them. We went to the table and sat down. Jessica and her friends stopped talking, and I took them to distraction and looked quickly to the table of the Cullens.

Nothing has changed. Leah is the only one who eats something.

"Bella, what are you looking at?" Jessica said, following my gaze. "Leah Cullen is staring at you." She laughed.

I looked at her. She gave a slight smile and looked away.

"Looks like she likes you." says Jessica.

I shook my head. "Must be your imagination." I hissed.

I tried not to look at them during the lunch hour. But it was hard. The bell rang alerting me to my next class. Mike followed me until I entered the room without saying anything.

I realized that my desk was empty. I went up to it and sat down. I put my notebook on the table. Mr. Banner walked around the room, distributing microscope and a box of slides for each desk. The class would begin a few minutes later and the room buzzed with conversation. I was doodling in my notebook when suddenly the chair next to me moved. I felt a familiar warmth.

"Hello" said a soft voice

I looked at the owner's voice, and saw Leah smiling at me. Her perfect face is very different from expressionless face a week ago.

"My name is Leah, but you already know that by now." She said with a shrug. "I want to apologize for my lack of education last week."

It seemed that I was facing another person.

"You must be Bella."

"How do you know my name?" I asked hesitantly.

She sat beside me and put her backpack against the table. "Well, everybody knows your name." She said, her face leaning her on her right hand. "The city was waiting for you."

I bit my lip. I felt my ears getting hot. "No," I began. "Why did you call me Bella?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Do you prefer Isabella?"

"No, I like Bella." I replied.

She threw a perfect smile. Mr. Banner started class at that moment. I tried to pay attention to the explanation. I looked at Leah, and she was tinkering the microscope.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She stopped moving and I looked in the device.

"Nothing" she said with a shrug.

Mr. Banner explanation ended. "Begin" he ordered.

**The end for Now**

**Want more?**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hybrid**_

Twilight **belongs** to **Stephenie ****Meyer**. The errors are all mine. **AU!** **Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

"Prophase"

"Mind if I look?" Leah asked as I began to remove the slide.

I felt her fingers involving mines to stop me, when she asked. They are hot, very hot. But that's not why I pulled my hand quickly.

When her warm fingers touched my skin, I felt something go through my body. I felt chills, but it was not due to the cold.

She cleared her throat and looked at the slide. "You are right. It's prophase. "She said as she removed the slide. She put another slide that was on the table, and examined quickly. "Anaphase" she murmured while making notes on her notebook. I realized that she has a beautiful letter.

"Can I see?" I asked with indifferent tone.

She looked at me with raised eyebrows, and turned away from the microscope. I checked the slide quickly, and saw that she was right.

"Slide three," she said. Without waiting for my answer, she dropped the second slide and placed the last one.

I looked at the last slide. "Interphase"

She looked quickly and wrote the answer in her notebook. We finished first. I looked at Mike and saw that he and his partner were comparing two slides. I also noticed that one of the groups had the book open on their desk.

I sighed. I have nothing to do but look at my strange partner. She was doing sketches in her notebook, with no enthusiasm.

"Why you ignored me last week?" I asked out of nowhere.

She stopped what she was doing and looked into my eyes. Her jaw tensed suddenly. Her fists closed and her body went rigid like a statue.  
"I had some problems..." she said through gritted teeth. After a few seconds she relaxed.

I feel like she's hiding something, but I will not force her to say anything. Mr. Banner came up to our table to see why we were not working. He looked at the Leah's book and saw that the work was already done. He checked the answers.

"So Leah, do not you think Isabella should have the chance to use the microscope?" said Mr. Banner.

"It's Bella," she said. "and she identified three of the five slides." she finished smiling at me.

The teacher looked at me. His expression was skeptical. I felt my ears getting hot.

"Have you done this work before?" he asked.

I looked at Leah and then to the teacher. "No with onion root."

"Sole blastula?"

"Yes"

Mr. Banner nodded. "I think you two will be good lab partners." he muttered something else as he walked away from our table.

"So," Leah's voice broke the silence. "What brings you back to Forks? Do you like cold places?"

"It's complicated." I started. "And I'm not a fan of the cold." The corner of her mouth rose forming a half-smile.

"Why it's complicated?" She asked, approaching. She smells so good. Like wildflowers.

"My mother married again." I said.

"That doesn't seem to be complicated." she disagreed, but suddenly became sympathetic. "When it happened?"

"In December." I replied with a sad voice.

"You don't like him." she supposed in a gentle voice.

"It's not that. Phil is a nice guy."

"And why didn't you stay with them?"

She seemed interested in me. Her piercing eyes were staring at my eyes in search of something more.

"Phil travels a lot. He plays baseball." I threw a half-smile.

"Then your mother sent you here, to travel with him." she said, assuming once again.

"No, she didn't send me here. I wanted to come."

She nodded.

"Why are you in this class?" I asked. "You should be a year ahead than all of us." I said looking around the room.

She seemed to be thinking about an answer, judging by her facial expression. "Well, I had a few problems... Complicated things."

Our conversation was interrupted by Mr. Banner voice. I tried to look attentive as Mr. Banner illustrated, with the projector slides, which I had seen in the microscope without any difficulty. When the bell finally rang, Leah grabbed her things and left the room saying gently 'goodbye'. Mike quickly jumped to my side and picked up my books.

He looks like a dog wanting to please the owner.

"It was horrible," he grumbled. "They all looked same. You are lucky to have the Cullen as a partner. "

"I didn't have problem with the exercise." I said, with frustrated tone. "I've done that experience before."

"The Cullens looked very nice today. I never saw her talk to anyone besides her brothers." he said. Mike seemed unhappy with the fact that Leah had spoken to me.

Jealousy maybe?

I didn't pay attention to the Mike chatter as we walked to the gym, and PE also failed to hold my attention. Mike and I were part of the same team. He covered my position as a gentleman, besides his own.

It was raining when I went to the parking lot. It was a light rain that made me feel cooler. I went into my truck, turned on the heater and opened my coat. I looked to make sure I could leave. It was when I saw the motionless figure of Leah.

She was standing beside a red BMW, four feet away from me, and looked at me intensely. I looked away quickly, and leave. I can feel her eyes on me.

**-/-/-/-/-/-**

When I opened my eyes in the next morning, something was different.

It was the light coming through the window. It was much clearer. I jumped out of bed to look, and I was concerned with what I saw. A thin layer of snow painted everything in white. The trees, the garden, the street and my truck.

For me, it was not hard to fall when the ground was dry, but now I think it's safe to go back to bed. When I went to the kitchen, Charlie had already left for work. I swallowed a bowl of cereal and orange juice. I was excited to go to school and it made me nervous. I know the reason for my excitement is not the fact of wanting to learn more or meet with my friends, but to see Leah.

I concentrated on to not fall as I left home to enter my truck. The ground was slippery and it was horrible. Of course, sometimes I almost fell. My truck seemed to have no problems with black ice that covered the streets. But I drove slowly, to avoid any accidents.

I arrived at school and exit my truck. I leaned on the back of my truck and opened one of the school textbooks. I was flipping through it without paying attention to the content. I do not want to go in now.

Several cars entered the parking lot. And they all had chains around the wheels, including the Cullens cars. The red BMW was the first stop, followed by canary yellow Porsche. Rosalie and Emmett left the red car.

They were leaning against the vehicle. Rosalie stood next to Emmett, who put his muscular arm over the blonde shoulder.

Alice and Nadine left the Porsche, followed by Leah. The redhead and the pixie like girl were chatting between themselves, while Leah was staring at me. I return my gaze to the book, trying to hide my blush.

Suddenly shriek reached my ears. The overwhelming sound made me look up. I saw several things at once. Nothing was moving in slow motion, like happens in the movies. Instead, a jet of adrenaline appeared to have worked to faster my brain.

Leah was standing four cars from me, looking at me terrified. Her face stood out from the others. Everyone stuck with the same mask of horror on their faces. But of more important was the blue van that was coming towards me. The wheels were locked in a futile attempt to regain control. I knew in that moment, I would die.

Before being crushed by the van, I felt something warm throw me to the ground. My head hit the asphalt, and I felt a liquid drench my hair. Dizziness took my senses quickly.

I tried to get up, but the same object that had tossed me on the ground was holding my body against the asphalt. Even with my blurred vision, I was able to see an arm stopping the uncontrolled van. The van shuddered with the impact, and the hand that stopped it created big dent in the car side.

I felt my body being dragged away from cars. For a moment the silence was absolute, but then the screaming began. I heard more than one person call my name, but the only voice that I paid attention was Leah's. Her worried face was the first thing I could see clearly. But there's something different in her face.

It's the eyes. Her eyes are very different. They are no longer brown.

They are golden now.

"The help already on its way." she warned me. "Stay still."

Everything was very fast. It was not something a normal person could do. The Information overload was too much for my mind. My vision started to darken and the last thing I saw was her eyes return to normal brown.

**-/-/-/-/-/-**

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was bright lights. I closed my eyes quickly.

"It's good to see that you awaken." a male voice made me open my eyes. A pair of golden eyes look back, and for a few seconds, I thought I was seeing Leah's eyes. "Are you in pain?"

I shook my head. _No_...

"Well," said the blond man dressed in medical lab coat. He pointed a light in my eyes and seemed satisfied with what he saw. "You're lucky Miss Swan."

"I'm?" I do not feel lucky. On the contrary.

"Yes you are. But since everything went well, I don't need to say what might have happened." he chuckled. "Your father is in the waiting room."

I heard someone clear their throat. I looked sideways and saw that Leah is against the wall. "How is she, father?"

My eyes widened. So this gorgeous man is Dr. Cullen? He looks so young...

"She's fine. The cut on her head was superficial and didn't need stitches. "He said with a neutral tone.

My savior nodded.

"I'll call your father Bella." said the handsome doctor. "Leah, can you join me for a few moments?"

Leah nodded again. She glanced at me and left the room, accompanied by the doctor.

Leah is not a normal person. That's for sure. And I'll find out what she hides.

**The end for Now**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hybrid**_

Twilight **belongs** to **Stephenie ****Meyer**. The errors are all mine. **AU!** **Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

The following month after the accident was unsettling, tense and awkward at first.

To my dismay, I found myself in the spotlight for the rest of the week. Tyler Crowley was impossible to bear, following me everywhere, obsessed to redeem himself somehow. And I've forgave him a thousand times. It wasn't his fault.

I tried to convince him that what I wanted most was to forget everything that happened, but he insisted over and over. He followed me between classes and sat at our table. But what bothers me most is the fact that Leah pretend that nothing happened. And the worst is that nobody seems to have seen what happened.

I wondered why no one else had seen her standing so far from me before she saved my life in that suddenly and impossible way. In the end, I concluded that nobody had seen her in that time. Only I saw her. No one see her the way I did.

Leah was never surrounded by a crowd eager for her firsthand account. People avoided her, like always. The Cullens acted in the same manner. They sat at the table, talking among themselves and only Leah ate.

When she sat down next to me in biology class, she ignored me. But I could feel her eyes on me, on some occasions. I really wanted to talk to her the day after the accident, but I couldn't.

When I got to biology class Leah was sitting looking out the window. I sat, waiting for her to look at me. She didn't showed any sign of having noticed my presence.

"Hi Leah" I said in a nice way to show that I wouldn't ask any questions. At least not now.

She turned to me without looking in my eyes, and nodded. During class, I threw glances toward her. And when the class ended, she leaves the room without saying a word.

Mike was happy with the coldness of Leah. He was more confident, sitting on the edge of my desk to talk before the class began, completely ignoring Leah. And to my surprise, she seemed dislike his approach.

On Tuesday March, Jessica called me. She informed me of an event that I hated. The spring ball. She wanted my permission to invite Mike.

"Are you sure you don't mind ... you were not planning to ask him?" she insisted when I said I didn't care.

"No, Jess, I'm not." I assured. Dancing was something that was not on my ability list .

"It will be fun." She said trying to convince me. I knew that Jessica liked my popularity than my company.

"Have fun with Mike." I encouraged.

The next day, Jessica was surprised to not be in ebullient mood ever trigonometry classes in Spanish. If Mike had rejected, I was the last person she would tell.

My suspicions were confirmed during lunch. Jessica sat as far as from Mike as possible. He walked me to class in silence.

"But then" he started breaking the ice. "Jessica asked me to go to prom."

"This is great." I said. I knew Leah would be in the room and it made me anxious. "You'll have fun with it." I tried to put more enthusiasm in my voice.

"Well..." he began with a dejected voice. Clearly he was not happy with my answer. "I told her I would think about it."

"Why you did this?" I already knew the answer. But I was happy to know that he hadn't given a negative answer to Jessica.

"I was wondering... If you intend to invite me to the prom."

We entered the class, and I stopped. "Mike, I think you should accept her invitation." I said. I saw with the corner of my eye, Leah's head leaning toward us.

"You invited someone?" He asked, casting a glance toward Leah.

"No," I replied. "I'm not going to the prom." I do not want to suffer another accident. "I got to go Seattle on Saturday." I explained.

"You can't go on another Saturday?"

"No sorry." I said. "Then you shouldn't make Jessica wait any longer. That's gross."

"Yeah, right." he turned and went to his desk.

I went to my desk, and sat down. Mr. Banner entered the room and started talking. Leah threw glances occasionally. Prying eyes... My hands began to tremble.

"Miss Cullen?" Called the teacher, waiting for a response from a question that I didn't hear.

"Krebs Cycle." Leah said, looking at the teacher , reluctantly.

I turned my eyes to the book in front of me. I used my hair as a curtain  
once more. I couldn't believe the flood of emotion that throbbed within me. Just because she looked at me the first time in half a dozen weeks.

"Bella?" I heard her voice. it sounds shy.

I turned slowly, unwillingly no. I did not want to feel what I feel when I knew I looked at her perfect face. That face aroused a flood of emotions in me.

"What?" I hissed. "You're talking to me now?"

She looked down at her hands. "Sorry," she said frowning. "I know that I ignored you during the last week, but it was hard for me too."

"What you want?" I sounded harsher than I wanted. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Some people said that we shouldn't be friends." she began. "And they are right, but it's hard to ignore you. This will cause problems. "

My eyes narrowed. "You would be spared of your problems if you hadn't done anything."

She seemed irritated. "So you wanted to get crushed by that van?" her words sounded bitter.

"Perhaps," I turned my head sharply, closing my mouth, trying to not say something. I know I would regret later. I grabbed my backpack and my books, and went to Mr. Banner desk. He let me out.

During PE I stood by doing nothing. Today was a terrible day because my head was full of Leah. This was not how I intended to find an explanation for what she have done.

It was a relief to be able to go home. I almost ran up to the truck, there was too many people that I wanted to avoid. The car suffered minor damage in the accident. I had to replace the reversing lights.

Before I could get into my truck, Eric approached me. He wanted to know if I would go to the prom. And I said no. He bowed, going back to school. Alice and Nadine passed in front of my truck, looking at me. I can't deny that Nadine scares me a little. They entered the yellow Porsche and left the parking lot. Rosalie and Emmett left but I realized that Leah was not with them. Where is she?

I entered my truck and drove home. A feeling of guilt invaded my chest. Did my words hurt so much?

I got home and decided to make enchiladas for dinner. It would be a long and laborious process, but it would keep me busy. While I stirred the onion and pepper the phone rang.

It was Jessica, and she seemed very happy. Mike spoke with her after class and accepted the invitation. Now that Mike would go with her, Jessica seemed sincere to call me again to go to the ball. And I refused one more time.

I turned off the phone and tried to concentrate on dinner. I cut the chicken carefully to avoid cutting my fingers. My head was spinning, trying to analyze every word that Leah said today. What she meant by saying that we couldn't be friends?

My stomach turned over. She only said that as an excuse to not talk to me. After all, I'm not an interesting person. I felt my eyes sting.

When Charlie arrived, I told him that I would go to Seattle on Saturday. He showed concern for my news. Seattle was a very big city. He was afraid that I lost there.

The next morning, when I reached the parking lot, I pulled over as far away as possible from the Cullens cars. Upon exiting the cab, I fumbled with my keys and it fell in a puddle at my feet. As I bent down to get them but caramel colored hand appeared and caught them. I looked up and faced Leah.

"How you do that?" I asked in surprise.

"Do what?" She handed my key.

"Appear out of nowhere like that."

"Bella, you're too distracted." her voice. was soft.

I shut the face. "You..." I snorted. I could not think of a word bad enough. "You're of trying to kill me with annoyance? Since Tyler's van was unable to finish the job? "

Her lips formed a thin line. "Bella, you are utterly absurd." she hissed in a low voice.

I never felt like hitting someone like I'm felling now. I turn back to her and started to walk away.

"Wait," I felt her holding my arm. I looked at her hand. She gave my arm quickly.

"Sorry." She said as she walked away from me. "I know you want an explanation for what happened, but I can't give you those answers now."

I snorted. I kept walking and she followed me.

"But I promise I'll tell you everything. Just give me a break."

I stopped walking and stared at her. She seems sincere. "Okay. But stop ignoring me, please. "

She looked at me intensely. "I can't do that anymore." she held my hand. "Can I accompany you to your next class?"

**-/-/-/-/-/-**

Leah accompanied me until my English class. She said goodbye and I entered the class.

The class had already started and the teacher didn't like my little delay. I hadn't problems during the class, but I couldn't pay attention to the teacher's words.

My mind was filled with thoughts of her.

The rest of the morning passed slowly, I can't stop thinking about her. Why she needs more time to tell me the truth? Does it have something about her family?

I feel like it was nothing more than a dream.

That's why I was impatient when Jessica and I entered the cafeteria. I wanted to see her face. See if she would ignore me like the last weeks. Or if by some miracle, what I heard this morning was real.

Jessica babbled incessantly about her plans for the prom. Disappointment flooded me when my eyes focused on their table. All her siblings were there, but she was not. I lost my appetite instantly. I just wanted to sit around sulking.

"Leah is looking at you." Jessica's voice warned me. I looked where she was pointing and saw that Leah was on a table, away from her siblings. She has a half smile on her face. She gestured for me to come to her table. I was paralyzed.

"What does she want with you?" Jessica asked with insulting astonishment in her voice.

"Maybe she needs help with biology." I muttered trying to convince her. "I'd better see what she wants."

When I arrived at Leah's table, I stood beside the chair in front of her.

"Would you give me the pleasure of your company?" She asked in a velvety voice.

I sat down automatically, watching her carefully. She still has the same half smile on her lips.

"That's different." I finally managed to speak.

"Well..." she stopped. "I concluded that I'm in trouble. So I will not worry about the consequences. "

I was waiting for her to speak anything else, but she was expecting me to say something.

"You're a very strange person." I said.

"I know." she looked at Jessica's table. "Your friends are mad at me now because I stole you from them."

"They will survive." I could feel their eyes on my back.

"But I do not want you back." her eyes sparkled.

I swallowed hard, and she laughed.

"Worried?"

"No," my voice sounded weak. "I'm surprised by all this."

"Like I said, I can't stay away from you. So I gave up trying."

"Trying what?"

"To have good sense. Now I'm nothing more than a selfish person." Her smile disappeared. "Now tell me. What are your theories? I know you are trying to find the truth. "

I blushed.

"You won't tell me?" She asked, cocking her head sideways.

"It's embarrassing."

**-/-/-/-/-/-**

Talk with Leah is weird. Maybe because I was used to the silence that I received in the last weeks.

We went together for biology class, and to my unfortunate surprise, the lesson was about blood types. I don't like seeing blood. I get sick at the slightest sign of it. Realizing this, Leah took me to the infirmary. Throughout the journey she practically dragged me.

Leah got a waiver for me.

"I'll take you home." she said as she dragged me to the yellow Porsche.

"This is not my car." I said in a whisper. My whole weight was supported by her.

"I know, so we're going in Alice's car. Your truck it's very slow. Emmett will take your car later, to your house."

"You don't need to do this."

She said nothing. She opened the car door with one hand while using the other to hold me. I could feel her muscles. So strong...

I sat in the passenger seat and she closed the door for me. She entered the car and touch the controls. The heater was turned on and a low music started playing.

"Clair de Lune?" I finally asked, surprised.

"Yes. It is one of Nadine's favorite songs. "She said looking at the road.

I heard the music, and my body automatically relaxed. It was impossible to not react to the soothing melody. The rain obscured everything outside the window in gray and green smudges. I began to realize that we were going too fast.

"How your mother look like?" She asked.

"She is very much like me, only prettier." I replied.

"You are beautiful." she said in a velvety voice.

I blushed. "Thanks." I muttered. "I have a lot of Charlie in me. My mother is braver than me. She is my best friend." longing filled my chest.

"How old you are?" She asked again. The car stopped, and I realized we were in front of my house.

"Seventeen" I replied.

Leah left the car and opened the door for me. She helped me out of the vehicle. I opened the door and she took me up to the couch.

"What happened to your parents?" I asked hesitantly.

"I don't know." she said. "I don't remember them."

She sat beside me. "Carlisle and Esme are my parents now."

"And you love them." it wasn't a question.

"Yes," she smiled. "They are the best parents anyone could have. I am very grateful for everything they did for me." her eyes were distant for a few moments.

"And your siblings?"

"They are nice. Sometimes they are a pain in the ass, but I love them." she looked at her watch on her wrist. "I gotta go now."

I tried to get off the couch, but her hand on my shoulder stopped me. "Don't. I can find the way out alone." she said with a half smile.

Her face was near mine, and I could feel her intoxicating smell. She cleared her throat and turn away. "I think I better go."

She went to the door.

"Leah!"

She stopped and looked at me.

"My friends will go to La Push on Friday, and I was wondering if you wouldn't want to come with us?" I asked feeling a rush of courage.

"I can't." she said softly. "I'm going out shopping with Esme."

A feeling of disappointment invaded my body. "Okay" I said wearily.

She cast a wry smile and walked away.

**The end for Now**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hybrid**_

Twilight **belongs** to **Stephenie ****Meyer**. The errors are all mine. **AU!** **Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

I'm sitting on my bed trying to concentrate on TV. Actually I was trying to listen to my truck. Even with the rain hammering I thought I could hear the roar of the engine. But when I looked through the curtain, it was already there.

I have not longed for Friday and it more than fulfilled my negative expectations. Of course there were comments about my malaise. Jessica especially seemed to enjoy the story. But to my luck, I was not the center of attention. The comments of the day turned to the sun. By some miracle it showed up.

"You know something?" Jessica began. "I never saw Leah sit with anyone but her family. That's was weird."

"Weird…" I muttered without interest. She seemed irritated with my answer; shaking her dark curls impatiently, I think she expected to hear something interesting to gossip later.

The Friday was not pleasant. I knew she would not appear.

I could not avoid the depression that engulfed me as I realized that would not see her until Monday. When I went to the cafeteria with Jessica and Mike, I could not stop looking at her table.

It was empty.

At my usual table, everyone is full of plans for the day. Mike is excited again, relying heavily on the local weatherman who promised sun all day. And so far, he is right. Perhaps this brief trip to La Push will not be so bad. The temperature of this moment is fifteen degrees.

Not bad...

During lunch I noticed a few unfriendly glances from Lauren. And I discovered that she did not like bit of my recent involvement with Leah. It made me realize that she is not a mature person.

-/-/-/-

There was a fresh wind waves. It was salty and cold. Pelicans floated on the waves, while seagulls and a lone eagle swirled overhead. The sky had a few clouds and the sun shone.

We left our cars near the highway, and went to the beach. Mike and a boy called Ben built a bonfire on the ashes of another. They piled the dry twigs in the form of a teepee.

"Have you ever seen a bonfire made with beach wood?" Mike asked me. I was sitting on a trunk next to Angela.

"No," I replied. Mike knelt beside the fire, lighting one of the smaller twigs with a lighter. He put the stick on fire carefully in the bonfire.

"Then you'll like this."

The flames began to lick the dry wood quickly.

"It's blue"

"It's because of the salt." Mike said. "Beautiful is not it?"

I nodded.

After half an hour of chat, some of the boys decided to take a walk along the beach. They wanted to see the natural pools formed by the tide. I refused to walk away knowing that would probably stumble on a stone or something. I better stay here in safety.

I watched them from afar. They didn't stop talking and I could not understand the words coming out of their chattering mouths. They walked from a pool to another. Finally all returned and began roasting marshmellows and distribute refrigerant.

Suddenly, a group of tall boys with tan skin approached. They hair are black and straight, and they eyes are brown. They must be from the reservation. Mike and Ben offered food and they just tried to sit.

I nibbled a sandwich while I look the two groups interact.

A boy caught my attention. He is the lowest of the newcomer group.

He looked at me and smiled.

"You Bella, right?"

I felt on my first day of class.

"Yes" I replied trying not to show my dissatisfaction with the question.

"My name is Seth." He said smiling while extending his hand to me. "I helped Jacob to fix your truck."

"Ah," I said shaking his hand soft. "It's a pleasure to meet you Seth."

I looked at his face and noticed something familiar about him. The skin tone, eyes and hair... Are familiar. I shook my head and tried to think of something else.

"So Forks has not freaked you?" Seth sat beside me.

"Oh, I'd say this is a gentle way to tell the truth." I grimaced. "You're going to Forks?"

"Not much." I realized something strange in his tone. His tone sounded bitter.

I decided to change the subject. "Who are the other boys?"

Seth looked at the guys booking. "Those are Sam," he pointed to the boy who was talking to Mike. "Paul" he was filling his mouth with marshmallows. "and Embry." The last was talking to Ben.

Of them all, Sam is the most intimidating. He seems to be the leader of the boys.

**-/-/-/-**

When I got home, I was relieved to know that Charlie was not. I had forgotten to tell that it would arrive later today. I went up to the kitchen and saw a little note stuck to the fridge.

I did not read what was written on paper. Probably Charlie will work overnight. I caught a bottle of juice and went to my room.

In my room i locked the door. I searched my desk for my headphones and plugged them in the small CD player.

I lay in bed closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on the lyrics of the song. After listening to it for the third time finally got unravel the standard drums. I do not know when I fell asleep, but when I opened my eyes I realized I had already dawned.

After completing my morning routine I took breakfast excited. The sun was still shining outside. I realized that Charlie was still out, and I left a note stuck in the fridge for him to read.

After much effort, I got the two windows in the truck almost completely stay open. Port Angeles was a beautiful tourist trap, with its picturesque boardwalk along the bay. My first stop was at a large department store.

After leaving the store, I went to a small restaurant which is a few meters from the department store. I do not know how long I stayed there, but when I left the sky was already darkening. I crossed the street and realized I was going in the wrong direction. My truck is not in that direction. I noticed that the buildings of this area are basically warehouses.

I decided to go back to the east side on the next corner, then around after a few blocks and try my luck on a different street to get back to the boardwalk. A group of four men turned the corner to where I was dressed very informally for being out of work, but too dirty to be tourists.

As they approached I realized that they aren't many years older than me. They played loud, laughing loud and pushing each other's arms. I pulled back more to the corner of the sidewalk to give them room, walking swiftly, looking at the corner after them.

"Hey, what's up?" shouted one of them as they passed, and he had to be talking to me, since there was nobody else on the street. I stayed silent, looking away and walking faster toward the corner. I could hear them laughing at full volume behind me.

"Hey, wait!" shouted one of them again, but I ignored them and turned the corner with a sigh of relief. I could still hear them laughing back there. I found myself on a sidewalk in the back of several warehouses somber colors, each with wide doors for cargo trucks, locked the padlock for the night.

The south side of the street had no sidewalk, only a screen fence topped with barbed wire protecting some kind of engine parts depot. I wandered around the part of Port Angeles that no tourist should see.

The sky suddenly darkened further, and when I looked over my shoulder to the degrading cloud, shocked realized that two men were walking silent about five feet behind me. They were in the same group for which I had passed before.

I turned immediately to mind quickly forward, accelerating my pace. A chill that had nothing to do with the weather made me shiver. I knew where my pepper spray and it's not with me now. A frightened voice in the back of my mind warned me that they could be anything for thieves.

I came to the corner, but a quick look revealed that it was only a dead end in the back of another building. I turned around, full of expectation; I had to correct that mistake and hurriedly shoot the narrow path, back to the sidewalk.

I risked a glance over my shoulder now and maybe they were about ten feet from me, as I saw with relief. But they both stared at me. I turned quickly with a sigh.

The street was surrounded on both sides by walls or windows without porting. And that's when I realized I was not being followed, but conducted.

"Hey, you there!" The same voice said loudly. They surrounded me...

"Hello sweetie." The second man said. His nasal voice makes me nauseous.

"Stay away from me!" I tried to sound authoritative, but my voice sounded shaky.

I braced myself and parted my legs, trying to remember what little self-defense I knew. And then the same voice spoke pessimistic that I would not have a chance against one of them, much less four.

Suddenly headlights flashed and the sound of a door opening announced the arrival of someone.

"You heard the lady," the female voice said. "stay away from her." I couldn't see her face.

She approached.

Her footsteps were the only thing I could hear at that moment.

Finally I could see her face and I could not believe in my eyes.

_**The end for now**_

_**As I promised here's a new chapter. **_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hybrid**_

Twilight **belongs** to **Stephenie ****Meyer**. The errors are all mine. **AU!** **Enjoy!**

**_Chapter 4_**

"Get in," she ordered softly.

I was surprised to see how the suffocating fear disappeared suddenly surprised by the sense of security I suddenly inundate - even before I left the street - as soon as I heard her voice.

I jumped into the car, slamming the door after entering. I stood there watching her face these men. None of them moved - probably paralyzed by her intimidating posture - and suddenly she turned her back to them and got into the car.

I could barely see her face in panel brightness. The tires squealed as she turned north, accelerating too quickly, throwing the car up the stunned men on the street. I glimpsed one of them diving into the pavement as the car sped up and lined the harbor.

"Put your seat belt." she commanded, and I realized I was clutching the seat with both hands. Quickly obeyed - the crack of the belt buckle was loud in the dark - as the car turned left, running, flying by several 'STOP' boards without stopping.

"Are you okay Bella?"

I looked at her face with a deep relief, a relief that went beyond my sudden deliverance. I analyzed her perfect features in the limited light - wanting for my breathing to return to normal - until it occurred to me that she had asked me a question.

"I'm fine," I muttered - my cheeks were flushed suddenly - and I was surprised her with a laugh.

"Of course you're not well." her face expressed a murderous rage that gave me chills. "You have no idea what could have happened, silly girl?"

I sat there in silence, watching her face as her eyes looked red-hot forward, but it was too dark to see anything beyond the vague outline of the trees on the side of the street. We were not in town.

"I'm sorry," his voice cut the silence. "but you have to be more careful Bella. Those men are the worst kind of monsters that exist out there." she still would not look at me.

"And what do you know about monsters," I asked.

"More than you can imagine." Leah said. "Are you hungry?" She asked.

"Are you going take me to dinner?" She smiled, but her eyes were hard.

"Yes" she replied. "I'm hungry."

**-/-/-/-**

We returned to Port Angeles and stopped in front of a small restaurant. She went to the door of the restaurant and held it open for me. I passed her and felt her perfume. It's incredibly addictive.

The restaurant was not crowded - it was low season in Port Angeles – and we were received by a man and noticed the look he threw for Leah. He treated her a little more warmly than necessary. I was surprised by how it bothered me so much.

"Table for two?" his voice was seductive – being intentional or not - and his eyes stared at me briefly.

"Yes" replied Leah.

He led us to a table for four amidst the more crowding hall. I was about to sit, but Leah touched my shoulder and shook her head.

"Maybe somewhere more private?" Leah insisted quietly. I was not sure, but I had the impression that he passed a tip. Never seen anyone refuse a table except in old movies.

"Certainly," the host seemed as surprised as I was. He turned and led us by a partition to a small circle of seats - all of them empty - "How about here?"

"Perfect" Leah smiled bright, making the man dizzy for a moment.

She shook her head, blinking. "You will be served soon." He pulled away unbalanced.

"You should stop doing that to people." I criticized.

"Doing what?"

"Make people dizzy. He must be trying to drown in the kitchen now. "

She tilted her head to the side. "I make people dizzy?" she asked, smiling innocently.

"Oh, come on." I said suspiciously. "You should know the effect it had on him."

A waitress arrived. The host should have drowned in the kitchen and this new girl will replace him. "Hi my name is Amber and I will be your waitress tonight. What do you want to drink? "

"I'll have a Coke."

"Two Cokes." Leah said.

"I'll be back soon with them." The waitress assured with a fake smile on her face.

I looked at Leah and realized she was taking off her coat. It was then that I realized I had not paid attention to what she was wearing. She was taking a black leather jacket - underneath it was a ivory sweater. She handed me the jacket.

"It's cold." she said.

"Thank you" I thanked her while passed my arm through the jacket sleeve. It was hot and it smelled wonderful.

The waitress came and served our drinks and a basket of rolls. "Are you guys ready to order?" she asked.

"Bella?" Leah looked at me.

I asked the first thing I saw on the menu. "I'll have a mushroom ravioli."

"And you?" The waitress looked at Leah.

"A hamburger with a plenty of fries."

The waitress wrote down orders and withdrew.

"I have some questions."

She sighed. "Of course."

"How did you know I was there?" I stared at her and continued. "Let's say, hypothetically of course, that ... someone ... can know what will happen before it happens. "

"Hypothetically," she asked.

"How does this work? What are the limitations? How does this person knew I was in trouble hypothetically speaking."

She took a sip of her coke. "Let's call this person from Mary." She suggested and I nodded. "If Mary had been paying attention, the timing would not have to be so precise."

We sat in silence and I drank the rest of my coke.

"I tracked you down." her voice cut the silence. "It's the first time I gave myself the luxury of caring about the safety of a particular person. And you're being more problematic than I expected."

She stared at me, perhaps indignantly because my lips curled into an involuntary smile. The waitress finally brought our dishes. And after the first bite, I realized how hungry I was.

After dinner, she left me home and went away without saying a word.

I went to bed that night full of fancy theories in my head. I knew she was not a normal person, but not know how much different she was.

I look forward to know what it is.

_Continue_

_A/n: _Sorry for the delay and short chapter. I'm busy with my new story 'Born for this'. Go and take a look :)


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hybrid**_

Twilight **belongs** to **Stephenie ****Meyer**. The errors are all mine. **AU!** **Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

In the morning, it was very difficult to discuss with the part of me was sure that everything that happened last night was a dream. I clung to the parts of me that belive that I could not have imagined - like her smell. I was sure I would never have invented it myself.

Outside my window, there was fog and it was dark.

When I went downstairs, Dad was coming through the kitchen door. He was visibly tired. His clothes were disheveled and his hair tousled.

"Bella, good morning." he said hoarsely.

"Good morning, Dad." I said. "Do you want something? I can make you something to eat. "

"No need Bella. I'll get some sleep. Later I prepare something to eat." he climbed the stairs and went into the bedroom. This dawn must have been tiring for him.

I ate two granola bars and drank a glass of milk. I ran out trying not to trip on the slippery ground. The fog was cold where it touched on my exposed skin of the face and neck.

It was a fog so dense that I was walking away from the driveway before realizing the car - the same car that Leah was driving yesterday. My heart raced and my breathing was out of control.

I did not see where she came from, but suddenly I felt a warm hand touch my arm.

"You do get scared so easily." she said, amused by my reaction. "Want a ride?"

My breathing returned to normal. "Yes thank you."

As I walked into the warm car, and noticed a black jacket hanging in the passenger seat. Leah got in the car and followed my gaze.

"It's still cold." She said while she started the car. "I decided to bring it to you."

I realized she was wearing another gray jacket. But the fabric type was different. I pulled the black jacket and passed my arms through the sleeves. They are too long for me, but it makes them more comfortable.

We follow the streets shrouded in mist - always fast - with a impenetrable silence. I expected more after what happened last night. But I could not demand more answers.

"After yesterday," her voice cut the silence. "I expected you to ask more questions." She looked at me from the corner of her eye.

"But nothing guarantees that you will answer them." I frowned.

She grabbed my right hand and squeezed it gently. "Everything in its time Bella." she let go of my hand.

"Why you're not with your family," I asked.

"I wanted to be alone with you." She replied with a shrug. "And after what happened yesterday, I thought it best not to leave you alone."

"I'm not a child."

"Maybe, but you attract trouble." She said jokingly.

"Whose car is this?" I asked curiously. "Your siblings have different cars."

"It's Carlisle's." She said. "I borrowed it."

"You don't have a car?" I asked confused. All her siblings have a car.

"I have one, but I always I go to school with Alice or Rosalie. I don't think it's necessary to use so many cars." she said."Besides, I did not want draw much attention."

I nodded.

"Why your family have so many cars?"

"Pleasure" She smiled.

**-/-/-/-/-**

After the Spanish class - which Jessica began interrogating me - I was bored. Everyone was surprised to see me with Leah. Whispers and comments accompanied me from the moment I walked into my first class, so far.

"Hey Bella."

Leah was there, leaning against the wall, outside Spanish class.

"Hi," I did not know what to say.

"Shall we?" She stood beside me waiting for my response. I replied nodding my head. The walk up to the refectory was silent. Walking with Leah was like my first day here. Everyone looked at me.

"What are you doing," I asked. "You are not getting all for me, are you?"

She was filling a tray with different types of food.

"No, half to me and half are for you."

I raised an eyebrow. "I can't eat half of it."

She paid for the food and walked together up to an empty table apart from the others. A group of students watched us as we sat in the front to another.

"Be my guest." She said, pushing the tray for me.

"I'm curious." I said as I grabbed a sandwich and a bottle of juice.

"Why only you eat?"

She nibbled a slice of pizza. "Good question." She began. "They do not like what is served here."

"Why not?"

"Hypothetically speaking, they like rare meat." she replied.

I bit into the sandwich and I chose not to comment on her reply. As much as it was weird. "Do you remember them?"

She stared at me with a puzzled expression. "Remember who?"

"Your biological parents." I replied.

Her eyes seemed to harden with each passing second. Her fists closed and her posture stiffened. "At first yes, but now I despise them." she took a deep breath and relaxed. "Sorry, this issue still bothers me."

"No," I shook my head. "I should be the one to apologize. I should not have asked that question. "

"Do not apologize." She took a sip of soda. "You had no way to guess."

**-/-/-/-/-**

Mr. Banner entered the room pushing a metal rack on wheels that held a heavy TV, in addition to a video cassette. He stuck a tape in the VCR and went up to the wall to turn off the lights. The darkness was instantaneous and TV sound predominated.

Leah was beside me, with a disinterested look on her face. She was leaning over the table, her face on her arms. I crossed my arms and looked at the TV screen. The movie seemed to drag on for decades, and Leah seemed to sleep through class.

Finally Mr. Banner turned the light on. Leah stretched her arms and yawned. "That was interesting." She murmured.

"Especially when you sleep." she smiled innocently.

"You should have done the same."

I shook my head and got up. "You're a very strange person."

"I know." She took our backpacks. "But that's why you like me." My cheeks were rosy.

She walked me up to the next class without speaking and stopped at the door.

"Well, see you later." She said.

"Ok"

She turned and walked away.

I joined the gym and went to the locker room. The coach sent us into pairs and Mike offered to be my partner. He saved me several times during class. Always deflecting the balls that I could not follow.

After class I dressed quickly and ran out of the gym. Leah was waiting in the parking lot leaning on Carlisle's car. But she was not alone.

Alice and Emmett were with her. Leah and Emmett were laughing while Alice seemed upset about something. Leah patted on the head of her sister and pointed in my direction. The three looked at me.

I created courage and went to them. My cheeks and ears turned red.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Hi Bella"

"Hey Bells"

"How was PE?" Leah asked smiling.

"It was cool," I replied. Of course it was coll. Idid not take any ball on my head today.

"Leah, I'm going home." said Alice. "I'll tell Mom that you will be late today."

I looked at Leah confused. What will she do after leave me home?

"Thank you Alice."

"Do not do anything I wouldn't do Lee" Emmett cast a mocking smile in my direction and walked away.

Leah rolled her eyes and opened the door. I followed her siblings with my eyes and saw that they were going to Rosalie and Nadine.

"Ready to go?"

I averted my gaze. "Yes"

I got in the car and she closed the door. I put the seat belt. Leah got into the car and started the engine.

"What car is this?" I asked.

"It's a Cadillac CTS-V."

On the way to my house, we talked about ordinary things. She asked me what I liked, if I missed my city, if everything was OK with my mom ... Trivial things. I felt a sense of simplicity with our talk.

**-/-/-/-/-**

We got home, and she surprised me by wanting to enter and of course I led her in. We sat on the couch for hours, chatting until dad came downstairs. He was surprised to see Leah here.

"Oh Bella, I did not know we had visitors." He said, scratching his neck.

"Hello Mr. Swan." She said reaching out to him. "I hope you do not mind me making this company for your daughter."

He shook his head and squeezed her hand. "I do not mind. Glad to know she has a friend like you. "

My cheeks were rosy.

"You want something Leah? A drink maybe? "

"No Mr. Swan, I'm leaving."

The sky was getting dark and the fog gave way to a light rain. We left the house and I followed the car until Leah. She touched the doorknob, but her hand froze. Her body stiffened like in the refectory.

"What," I asked worriedly.

"Someone is coming." she replied through gritted teeth as she opened the car door.

The flash of headlights through the light rain got my attention, as they approached a red car.

"Hey, Bella!" Shouted a hoarse voice and well known.

"Jacob," I asked trying to see it through the rain.

He approached us, smiling. But as he approached, Leah became tenser. "I better go Bella." She got in the car and started the engine. Her black eyes stared at Jacob as if he was a threat. "See you tomorrow," she asked as she looked at Jacob. Her eyes seemed to grow darker as Jacob approached. Both exchanged brief glances.

"Sure, but you do not want to stay a little longer?"

"No," she answered quickly. "Esme must be worried about me." she accelerated and drove away at high speed. I did not fail to notice her discomfort with Jacob's presence with left me confused. I groaned inside.

Me, dad and Jacob stayed in the living room watching the game. I had not paid much attention to which team won. My mind was trying to comprehend what had happened between Jacob and Leah. Did something serious happen between them?

Jacob did not seem to mind Leah's presence here, but I knew there is something on the surface. He did not comment nor asked anything about her.

That night I did not have a peaceful sleep. Strange dreams involving two groups of strange creatures facing each other. Ready for battle.

I woke up sweating and panting next morning. The morning was gray and my mood was the same tone.

I rushed to get ready and leave shortly. Father had already left for work. I eat breakfast, brushed my teeth and I put my shoes. I grabbed my backpack and headed for the door.

The black Cadillac was already waiting for me and its driver was leaning on the hood. "Are you ready?"

"Yes" I did not hesitate to get in the car, sitting in the passenger seat. She sat beside me and started the engine.

"We're not going to class." She said. "You remember when I told you that I know more about monsters than you can imagine?"

I nodded.

"I'll show you how," her eyes seemed to glow. "But if you do not want to know, I can take you to school."

"No, I wanna go with you." I replied decisively.

She gave me a wry smile. "I hope you don't regret."

_**Continue**_

A/n: I write for fun =)

Until the next time


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hybrid**_

Twilight **belongs** to **Stephenie ****Meyer**. The errors are all mine. **AU!** **Enjoy!**

_Chapter 6_

"What are you thinking?" she asked while looking at me from the corner of her eye.

"Just wondering where we're going."

"It's a nice place that I found a little while ago." she looked out the window. The clouds were dissipating and small rays of sun crossed the sky.

The road ended, restricted to a narrow trail with a small wooden board. She parked in the small roadside and left. She came to me and opened the door for me. I got out of the car and my legs trembled. My heart was pounding.

The only thing that was good was the temperature rising gradually. I took off my jacket and tied it around my waist. I was glad that wearing a sleeveless blouse and light.

"Over here," she said over her shoulder. "Let's take a walk."

"No trail," I asked, swallowing dry. The panic rooted itself in me.

"I will not let you get lost." She pulled the sweater she was wearing, exposing a white shirt with short sleeves, a lightweight fabric. "Last chance. Want to go home?"

"No." I walked up to stand beside her, all anxious to see what could happen to her.

"Okay. There are eight miles of walking. "My eyes widened. "Do not worry, I will not let you fall."

It was not as difficult as I imagined. Most of the path was flat and she pushed the ferns and webs of moss aside in order to make it easier for me. Most of the time, we walked in silence. She would ask me questions from time to time about trivial things. How was my last birthday, who were my teachers last school, about my pets...

The walk took much of the morning.

"Are we there yet?" I asked faking bad mood.

"We're almost there." She replied. "You're seeing that light over there?"

I looked at the dense forest. "And I should see anything?"

She shook her head. "Sometimes I forget that you're so human."

But then, after a hundred yards, I could clearly see a glow between the trees ahead. The light was yellow, not green.

"Come on, let sit for a while. I have a story to tell. "She guided me to a fallen log. We sat on the edge of the clearing.

"Do you know any Quileute legend?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"Well, I'll tell you one in particular." She began. "It's about the cold ones."

"The cold ones?" I asked puzzled.

"There are stories about them as old as the legends about wolves. Some of these legends are very recent." she rolled her eyes."But let's cut to the chase. According to these legends, the cold ones are the enemies of the wolves. No wolves, but the wolves that turned into men. You can call them Werewolfs. "

I paid attention every word that comes out of her mouth.

"By tradition, the cold ones are the natural enemies of these werewolves, but not a band in particular. They do not hurt people like others of its kind. Then the chief men of these wolves made a deal with the head of the cold ones. If they promised to stay out of the wolf territory, they would not be revealed to the general public."

"And these cold ones, what are they?" I asked finally.

"Blood suckers." She replied. "Vampires."

A shock went through my body.

"The Cullens are the cold." She looked at me. "They are vampires."

"Are you one of them?" I asked. My voice was trembling.

"In part." She replied. "Before I met the Cullens, I was part of the werewolves pack. I was the only female of the group. "

My eyes widened.

"It's been ten years since I went to La Push or to the reserve." her tone changed. "I was banned for being what I am."

"You born this way?"

"A hybrid? No," she began. "I was born with the wolf gene." She raised her right sleeve of the shirt. "And in the end, this was the consideration of them." Huge scar covered part of her arm. "That's what I got from them. After everything I've done." she said through gritted teeth. "My father ordered my banishment from the reserve and the only thing I took with me was this scar."

It looked like a burn not healed properly. The tissue was reddish and misshapen.

"In one of the patrols, I faced a nomadic vampire. I managed to kill him, but I did not come out of the fight unscathed. He bit me." she lowered her sleeve. "Unlike other wolves, my body did not destroy the poison, but, joined it. Three days after the bite, I became the youngest freak this world." she laughed. "And the ones who gave me shelter and love were exactly my alleged enemies."

She got up and went up to where the sun rays touch the ground. I tried to follow her, but she shook her head. Leah took a deep breath and stepped into the glare of the sun of midday.

_**-/-/-/-/-**_

In the sunlight, Leah was striking. I could not get used to it, although had looked all afternoon. Her eyes and skin seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. It was a not intense glow, but it was noticeable.

She sat on the grass, enjoying the warm rays of sunlight. I also enjoyed the sun. I sat beside her, watching the landscape.

"I do not scare you?" she asked softly. I could clearly see her white teeth.

"No"

She grinned. Her perfect teeth gleamed in the sun light.

Approached my face to hers and reached out to touch her. I hesitated for a moment.

"Do you mind?"

"No," she closed her eyes. "Be my guest."

I spent my hands gently by the contours of her chin, nose and lips. Memorizing every nuance of her face. Perfection...

She opened her eyes sparkling. "It would be so easy to get lost in this moment." She murmured. "It's such a difficult life." She lay down on the grass. "I became the best predator in the world. Everything about me is inviting for you. My appearance, my smell... My voice…" suddenly her face was inches from mine. "Your blood is so inviting... Its mouth watering." her eyes widened and she pulled away quickly. "Forgive me..."

I shook my head. "Do not apologize for something that is part of your nature."

"That was the reason I want to get away from you, but I'm so selfish. I want you all to myself." her lips formed a line. "It was a torture to see you that day. Your scent is just ... Lovely." she stared at me.

"That's why you ignored me?"

She nodded with an expression of who apologizes. "It was the first time I came across someone like you. I talked to Carlisle about it, and he said that this is something that can happen to anyone of us. Being vampire or hybrid. "

"So your siblings have already gone through this?"

"Yes" she hesitated. "It's hard at first, and some of them could not contain the urge."

"How do you feed? You steal blood donation banks or bites a few necks? "

She laughed. "No. My family and I drink animal blood. It is not as tasty as human blood, but sustains us. The human food also satisfies me, besides helping to control impulses. "

Slowly, without making sudden movements, she leaned over me. Her face landed in the space at the base of my neck. I heard the sound of her quiet breathing. Her hands slid down the side of my neck.

"This scare you?" her voice made me shiver.

"No"

She turned her face to the side, her nose brushing my collarbone. And tenderly laid her head on my chest.

"Oh," she sighed.

I do not know how long we stayed in this position. She would not budge nor let me go. I do not want her to let go of me. I knew my blood called her, but felt no fear. I stroked her face, running my fingers through her soft hair.

The sun was obscured by clouds and the light glow that radiated from her skin faded.

"We have to go." She murmured. "But I do not know if I want to move." She cocks her head and stared at me. She took my face in her hands and seemed to hesitate.

She seemed to want to make sure it would not do crap - as if that were possible - and then his warm lips touched mine. I felt my blood boil under my skin, burned in my lips. My fingers wove into her hair, pulling her to me. I do not know how much time we spend in this position, but I do not want it to end. And in the end, our lips moved away slowly.

"Your lips are delicious." She murmured without opening her eyes closed. "And as much as I wish that this moment to never ends we have to go back."

_Continue_

_A/n: sorry for the delay. I was sick. _


	8. Chapter 7

_Hybrid_

Twilight _belongs_ to _Stephenie __Meyer_. The errors are all mine. **AU!** **Enjoy!**

_Chapter 7_

"Wow."

"You like it?" she asked smiling.

"It's charming."

She touched my shoulder and opened the door of the house. It was painted in a soft faded white, had three floors, it was rectangular and proportional.

"Ready?"

"Not a bit..." I tried to smile, but my lips were not moving.

"You're beautiful." her thumb was making gentle circles on the back of my hand.

We walked through the dense shadows until the balcony. She opened the door for me. The interior of the house was even more astonishing. Very open and very large. A huge staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the ceiling high beams, the wooden floor and the thick carpets were of varying shades of white.

Waiting to greet us, standing just left of the door were the adoptive parents of Leah. Of course I had already seen Carlisle Cullen, but still could not help but be impressed by its beauty, its perfection worthy of the gods. By his side was Esme Cullen, I figured, that she was the only family member I had never seen. She had the same pale and beautiful traits of others. Something in her heart-shaped face, the waves of her soft caramel hair gives her a motherly appearance.

"Mother, Father" Leah's voice break the silence. "This is Bella Swan."

Esme approach me. "Welcome Bella." she wrapped me in her icy arms.

"Thank you" she uttered and Carlisle came to me. "It's good to see you again Dr. Cullen."

He hugged me. "Please call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle," I smiled at him. I could feel Leah's eyes on me. I looked at her and saw the soft smile on her perfect face.

"I'm so happy to finally see it in person Bella." Esme said with sincerity.

"Glad to meet you too." and I was.

"Where are Alice and Nadine?" Leah asked, but no one answered, whereas they appeared at the top of the wide staircase.

"Hi Lee!" Alice shouted enthusiastically.

She descended the stairs, a ray of black hair and white skin, coming to stop suddenly and silently before me. Esme and Carlisle rolled their eyes at her behavior.

"Hi Bella." she leaned close to me and kissed my cheek. I saw Leah shake her head out of the corner of my eye. She rubbed her forehead and sighed.

"Your scent is delicious." said Alice, to my extreme embarrassment.

No one else seemed to know what to say, and then there was Nadine - stiff as a marble statue. Leah smiled at her.

"Hello Bella." said Nadine. She kept her distance without offering a handshake. I was not upset by that.

She is a cautious person.

"Hi Nadine," I smiled shyly. "It's great to meet you all... You have a beautiful home." I added.

I realized that Rosalie and Emmett were absent.

"Leah, could you help me in the kitchen for a moment?" Carlisle said.

Leah nodded and followed the blond up to the kitchen. Esme came to me and led me up to the couch. We talked about various subjects. Alice joined the conversation and I realized that she knows a lot about fashion - especially when she criticizes my clothes and gave tips on how to dress. Nadine went up to the beautiful grand piano and began playing a tune I do not know the name.

Finally Leah returned and led me up to the stairs.

"Leah dear, lunch will be ready in thirty minutes." said Esme.

"Ok mom." She took my hand and together we climbed the stairs. The long corridor at the top of the staircase was lined with honey-colored wood, the same as the floor cattail.

"This is Rosalie and Emmett room," she pointed at the first door on the right. "that's Carlisle's office," she pointed to a door farther. "that's Alice and Nadine room..." she gestured.

We stopped at the end of the corridor. I looked at the ornament hanging high on the wall. Leah laughed at my incredulous expression.

"I know how you feel. When I saw it for the first time could not understand why someone would keep an old object like this."

My hand went up, stretched a finger to touch the object.

"Nadine said that it's from beginning of 1630." she shrugged.

"Why do you hold this?"

"Carlisle slotted. Hung on the wall above the pulpit of the parish in which he preached. "

I did the math in my head and came to the conclusion. This cross has more than 370 years. I do not know if my face shows the shock I felt.

"How old is Carlisle?" I asked as she stared at the cross.

"362 years." She replied. "He was born in London around 1640. Carlisle believes the time was not marked precisely at the time. At least by the common people."

I tried to keep a composed expression.

"He was the only son of an Anglican priest. His mother died when he was two years old." she sighed. "His father was an intolerant man. As the Protestants gained power, he was with the persecution of Catholics and other religions. He led the hunt witches, werewolves and vampires." she shook her head. "It's thanks to people like him that many innocent people were burnt to death."

She shook her head.

"You're okay?" I asked.

She nodded. "I'm fine. We should continue."

We walked to the end of the long hallway and turn left. We passed a door there, "This is Esme and Carlisle room." and finally we arrive at the last door.

"And this is my room..." she opened the door.

The room faced south, with an entire wall of glass. The view overlooked the forest and the sinuous Sol Duc River. The west wall was taken by shelves full of small sculptures and handmade ornaments. The miniatures of varying shapes and types. Some were of animals, other famous people and even characters from comic books.

There was a double bed and a TV on the wall. The floor was covered with a colorful rug handmade.

"You did all this?" I asked looking at the shelf. I got a miniature of a silver wolf. It seems to be howling.

"Yes," she murmured. "Making these miniatures give me a sense of normalcy." she took a miniature of another wolf. The miniature had a sand color. "It's one of the few good things that I brought with me." she took the silver wolf and put it on the shelf next to the sand-colored wolf.

"Do you have any family in reserve besides your biological father?"

She nodded. "My biological mother and my brother."

I was surprised.

"When I was banned, my brother was six years old." Her lips formed a line. "I still remember the sound of his crying when he saw me leave. You know what I told him?"

I shook my head. It was clear that I did not know what she had said.

"Stay strong and take care of Mom." she gave a bitter laugh. "How could a child be strong and take care of the mother with only six years." she shook her head. "Can we change the subject?"

I nodded.

_**-/-/-/-/-**_

The rest of the day was interesting. I found out that Esme is a great cook. Carlisle has a control so amazing that when he approaches the blood he does not feel thirsty. Nadine can read the minds besides move objects with her mind. Alice can see the future and Emmett has incredible strength - even by vampiric standards.

Rosalie and Esme have no extraordinary gift, but both have something special. Esme has her kindness that knows no bounds and Rosalie her spectacular beauty.

The night was wonderful. Leah slept with me. The next morning a light rain lasted all morning. We were approaching my house when I noticed a Ford parked in the driveway. I heard Leah mumbling, but I could not understand what she said.

Billy's face was impassive as a stone while Leah parked my truck in front of the house. Jacob looked at with a neutral expression.

"Bella, I'd better come back later." she said through gritted teeth. "I don't want to cause problems between you and the Blacks."

My eyes widened.

"Don't worry," she touched my face with the back of her hand. "I'll spend the night with you." She kissed my cheek. "And you'll still have to tell Charlie about our relationship." She grinned.

"I just hope it does not attract more problems..."

"Do not worry. Charlie is a gentle man. He will accept our relationship." She said softly.

She got out of the truck and opened the door for me.

"Do you want my truck?" I offered, as I wondered how I could explain to Dad the car absence.

"No need. I'm faster than your truck." she shrugged.

I nodded. She leaned forward and rested her forehead on mine. "I love you." she murmured.

"I love you too."

She hugged me briefly and went walking with long strides.

I ran up to the balcony where Billy and Jacob awaited me.

"Hi, Billy. Hi, Jacob." I greeted them in the most animated way possible. "Dad is still working... I hope you have not spent much time waiting. "

"Not much." said Billy. "I just wanted to bring this." He indicated a brown paper bag on his lap.

"Thanks" I unlocked the door and motioned for them to enter first.

"You want something?"

"Water would be nice." Billy said as he handed me the paper bag. "You need to put it in the fridge. It is a fried fish homemade by Harry Clearwater... It's Charlie's favorite. The fridge will keep it dry." Billy instructed.

"Thanks," he said again.

"Jake," he said. "Why don't you get Rebecca's new picture in the car? Bella certainly is interested in seeing it. "

"Where is?" Jacob asked with dismay.

"I think I saw it in the suitcase." he said. "Maybe you have to take a look."

Billy stared at me in silence. The silence bothers me.

"Dad will take a while to get back ..."

He nodded. "Bella," he hesitated. "Charlie is one of my best friends."

"Yes"

"I realized that you been out with a Cullen."

"Yes," I repeated.

"Maybe it's not my business, but don't think it's a good idea."

I stared at him. "Yes, is none of your business. Maybe it's better to not talk about it. "

He nodded again. His gaze turned to the ground.

"Charlie likes the Cullens." his expression became unhappy.

"I see..." he muttered. "but this may become a problem for him."

I frowned.

"The Cullens are very seductive. You already know that. "

"It may be, but this is not of your business. However I know one thing." I stared at him in the eyes. "The Cullens are more kinder than some people."

At the moment the front door slammed loudly and I jumped at the sound.

"There's no photo in the car." Jacob's voice reached us before him. His shoulders and hair were wet.

"Hmmm," Billy grunted. "I think I left at home."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Great..."

"Well, Bella, tell Charlie that we were here."

Jacob was surprised. "We're leaving?" he asked. Billy nodded.

"Charlie will be late." Billy explained.

"Ah" Jacob looked dejected. "Well, I think I see you around Bella."

"Sure," I agreed.

"Take care of yourself." Billy warned.

Jacob helped his father out the door. I gave a brief nod and closed the door.

_**-/-/-/-/-**_

"The Dr. Cullen house?" dad asked.

"Yes"

"What were you doing there?" he put his fork down.

"I'm dating Leah Cullen" I said all at once.

It seemed that dad was having an aneurysm. His eyes widened and his mouth was half open.

"You're going out with Leah Cullen?" his cheek grew redder.

"Yes"

The wrinkles on his face became more pronounced. "When is she coming here?"

I sighed. It could have been worse than I imagined. "She'll be here in a few minutes."

I heard the roar of an engine in front of the house. I put myself up in a jump and started washing the dishes.

"Leave the dishes. Can I take care of them today." the doorbell rang and Dad went to answer.

The rain did not stop. "Come in Leah"

"Thanks Charlie"

"Give me your coat."

"Thank you"

"Sit here Leah."

I smiled.

Leah sat languidly in s single seat, forcing me to sit next to Dad on the couch. Quickly glare at her.

"So I heard that you're dating my little girl." dad stared.

Leah nodded. "Yes Charlie."

"And I'm only aware of this fact now?"

"Dad..."

Leah raised her hand. "Charlie, your daughter is very special to me." She began. "I came here I ask your permission to be able to date her."

My cheeks got flushed.

"Well," Dad began. "If it were someone else, I would say no, but I know your family and I know you are a good person."

The smile took over my face.

"But just because you're a girl does not mean you two can be alone in your room with the door closed Bella" Dad was off the couch and up to Leah. "Take good care of my little girl."

Leah smiled. "I will." she hugged him. "I would like to ask one more thing." She moved away from him. "My family will play baseball today, and I would like to know if Bella can come with me?"

"Only in Forks for the rain not disrupt a baseball game. She can go, but do not be late. "

"Do not worry, Charlie, I'll bring her home soon."

"Take good care of her."

"You can count on me Charlie."

_Continue_

_A/n:_ _I want to say thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favorites._


	9. Chapter 8

_Hybrid_

Twilight _belongs_ to _Stephenie __Meyer_. The errors are all mine. _AU!__Enjoy!_

_Chapter 8_

She smiled with malice and released me, still holding my hand. She led me a few feet through the tall ferns, wet and muddy, skirted one hemlock and there we were, on the edge of an enormous open field at the foot of the Olympic peaks.

I could see everyone else there. Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, sitting on a rock - they were the closest to us, maybe a hundred yards - at a far greater distance I could see Alice and Nadine - at least a quarter mile - exchanging kisses.

It looked like Carlisle was preparing the bases, but could they could be so far away?

When we entered their field of vision and all three stood from the stone. Esme came in our direction. Emmett followed her, after take a long look at Rosalie.

Rosalie stood gracefully and walked away to the field without looking at us.

"Don't worry Bella, Rosalie likes you, but she is a very closed person. It takes a while for her to open up. "Leah whispered.

Alice came till us with incredibly fast. She threw herself till stop at our feet.

"It's time." she announced.

As soon as the words left her lips the sound of thunder shook the forest.

"Come on" Alice reached for Emmett and together they disappeared into the giant field.

"That's my cue." Leah ruffled my hair and ran after the other two.

"Shall we?" said Esme with her melodious voice. She followed my steps without seeming impatience with my pace.

"You will not play?" I asked.

"No, I'd rather see them have fun and make the arbitration. They tend to cheat." she explained.

"They cheat a lot?"

"Ah, yes... Deep down, they are just naughty children. Someone has to enforce the rules. "

"You sound like my mother." I laughed.

She smiled. "Well, they are my children. I never could overcome my maternal instincts... Especially when it comes to Leah. She told you about her past in the Quileute reserve, was not?"

"Yes, but she did not give me any details." I muttered.

"I understand. Leah's past still torment her. Maybe one day she will tell you the whole story. "

Esme then stopped. Apparently we had reached the edge of the field.

"All right!" Esme cried in a clear voice, which I knew they all could hear, though they were far away. "Begin!"

Alice straightened, deceptively motionless. Her style seemed to be cautious, and not a circular motion intimidating. She was holding the ball with both hands at waist height and then - as a snake boat - the right hand flew and the ball hit the hand of Nadine.

"It was a strike?" Esme I asked.

"If you do not bounce, it is not strike." She told me.

Nadine returned the ball to Alice, who waited. And then he turned his hand again. This time the bat could collide with the ball. Immediately I understood the need for a storm.

The ball went like a meteor across the field, flying around the forest.

"Home run." I muttered.

"Not yet." Esme cautioned, listening intently, her hand raised. Emmett was a blur around the bases, Carlisle on his shadow. "Out!" Esme cried aloud.

I stared in disbelief while Leah shot through the trees edge, ball held high in her right han, a smile on her face.

The game continued before my incredulous eyes. It was impossible to keep up with the speed at which the ball flew, the rhythm of their bodies through the field. I realized another reason for them to wait for a storm and the thunder to play when Nadine, trying to avoid Rosalie's inflatable return, hit a ball to Carlisle. Carlisle ran into the ball and bumped into Nadine on first the base. When they collided, the sound was like thunder.

"Saved!" Esme called in a calm voice.

Carlisle was with the bat, Leah catching, when Alice suddenly gasped.

Nadine looked at Alice, and like lightning was at her side in a second. Something flowed between them. The redhead said something to Leah, who in a blink was beside me.

"What's going on?" I asked Leah.

Her lips formed a thin line. "You remember when Carlisle called me to help him in the kitchen yesterday when I took you to see my home?"

I nodded.

"He informed me of the presence of two nomadic vampires in Forks," all the others were assembled at this point. "in addition to a hybrid. I thought they would not stay long here." she shook her head. "That's why I did not say anything to you."

"This hybrid, he is like you?" I asked with a trembling voice.

"No." Nadine said before Leah could open her mouth. "This hybrid is different. Unlike Leah, who was a shape shifter before the transformation, this hybrid was a child of the moon before the transformation."

"Child of the moon?" I asked confused.

"Werewolf." the redhead said.

"How long do we have?" Said Esme.

"Five minutes." Alice said through gritted teeth.

"Let them come then!" The steel beams of Emmett muscles flexed. Only Emmett did not seem concerned about the situation.

"Let's keep playing. Who knows, maybe they're curious. "Carlisle decided. His voice was cold and unaffected.

"Here, put my coat." Leah took off her coat and handed it to me and I put it without hesitation. "Mother, you take now. I'll be the judge. "

The others returned to the field, sweeping the dark forest with cautious sharp eyes. Nadine and Alice seemed aimed to where I was.

"They are coming." Nadine said.

"Yes," said Leah. "Stay close to me and do not say anything, please." she released my hair.

"I can still smell her." Alice said softly. "I can smell her across the field."

Leah did not pay attention to the game, her eyes and mind wandered through the forest. "No matter what you see today Bella, I will not let them hurt you." I saw her body tense and her eyes focused on the field. She took a half step, posting herself between me and what was coming. The others turned in the same direction.

One by one, they came out of the forest, about ten yards apart from each other. The first man in the clearing dropped immediately, allowing the second take the lead, guided by a tall man with black hair who clearly seemed to be the leader. The third member was a woman. The only thing I can see her red hair was incredibly similar to Nadine's hair.

As we approached, I could see how they were different from the Cullen. They walk was like a cat. They wore ordinary clothes of backpackers and all were barefoot.

The olive-skinned man with typical pallor and the redhead and had red eyes like rubies. But the third man with platinum hair had silver eyes. Unlike the other two his skin did not have the pallor common to vampires.

So… he is the hybrid.

"We thought we heard a game." said the man with olive skin. His accent was slightly French. "My name is Laurent, these are Victoria and James." he gestured to his companions behind him.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Esme, Alice, Nadine, Rosalie, Emmett, Leah and Bella." he gestured to us as a group.

"There's a position for a few more players?" said Laurent socially.

"Actually we were finished. But certainly we would be interested in another time. How long your group intend to stay in the area?" Carlisle followed the friendly tone of Laurent.

"We're going north, but we were curious to see who was around."

The mood seemed to get more relaxed with each passing moment.

"What is your hunting ground?" Laurent asked casually.

"The Olympic area, near here. Do not take offense, please, but we would like you guys hold back hunting in this region. We want to remain invisible. "Carlisle explained.

"Of course." Laurent nodded. "Certainly we would not invade your territory. Anyway, we just feed around Seattle." he laughed.

A shiver ran through my spine. My hair stood up with a gentle breeze. Leah stiffened and the blond man, James, suddenly turned his head, looking at me, nostrils flared. He stepped forward, crouching.

"What do we have here?" his eyes were pure malice. "The Little Red Riding Hood ready to become a snack."

Leah bared her teeth, shaking violently. A feral growl ripping through her throat.

"Leah!" I screamed with fright.

I felt cold arms pull me away from her. The silvery fur sprouted from her body. Leah fell forward. The sound of something ripping was followed by the appearance of a strong and curved shape ready to attack. The silver giant wolf took Leah's place. Her clothes were in tatters over the floor.

The muzzle of the beast retreated in the teeth and another growl went through her colossal chest.

The golden angry eyes focused on James. The silver beast darted to James, knocking everyone that was in her path. James's skin tone has changed drastically in a matter of seconds. The color blue dominated his body, his face stretched and his eyes turned black. Powerful claws emerged from his fingers tips.

"Leah!" I shouted again, trying to free myself.

"No Bella!" The cold arms did not let me escape. It was hard to hear her with the roar coming out of the throat of the beast silver. James's companions were paralyzed with what was happening before our very eyes. They did not move a muscle.

They tore up, teeth and claws flashed. The wolf-Leah seemed be at an advantage - her colossal form did not interfere with the speed of her attacks - and with repeated blows on James chest, she tossed him in the woods. She followed her prey without looking back. The sound of growling was the only evidence of the battle that was happening out of my field of vision.

Suddenly, the growling stopped and a blur emerged from the trees. It slammed into the ground, causing a tremor. The grunt of pain reached my ears and I finally realized that was Leah that was lying on the ground. The silver wolf stood up quickly and tried to get back to where he came from, but Esme stopped her.

"Enough Leah! Please stop it." she said.

The beast stared at her for a few seconds and huffed.

"I think you better take your companion out of our territory now." Carlisle authoritative voice reached my ears. "Alice, Emmett and Rosalie will show you the way." they surrounded the vampires and led to the edge of the forest. Both groups disappeared into the woods without a trace.

"Come on, Bella." Carlisle's voice was gentle. "We have to go."

He hung on his back and began to run. I held on as hard as I could while he was leaving. I kept my head down, but my eyes are not closed. We reached Carlisle's Cadillac in a few minutes. Carlisle opened the door for me.

"What about Leah," I asked terrified. She was not with us. "Where is she?"

"She's with Esme now. When Leah turns, she needs some time to calm down. She better stay with Esme for now. "

"But what about those vampires? They may come back and attack them!"

"Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Nadine will follow them and if they try anything, they will not have any chance. Stay calm Bella, everything will be fine." his voice was calm, but his eyes were worried.

_**-/-/-/-/-**_

I was sitting on the couch. Carlisle was at my side holding my hand. I do not know how much time passed. The sound of the door opening announced the arrival of Nadine.

"Carlisle, we have a problem." Nadine's voice filled the silence. "I saw his mind. He's a tracker and his target is Bella. "I felt chills invade my body. "He will not stop until he get what he want."

"My father!" I quickly got up from the couch. "We can't leave him alone! That thing will go after him. "

Carlisle and guided him to the couch and sat me down. "We will not let that happen, Bella."

"I think it's better for Bella to spend the night here. Emmett and I can keep an eye on Charlie." the redhead said.

Carlisle nodded. "I agree. I'll call Charlie now. "He took a cell phone from his pocket and went to the kitchen.

"Where are Leah and the others?" I whispered.

"They are coming. I can hear their thoughts. "She replied smiling. "And they bring good news."

Seconds later, the rest of the Cullens entered the room. Alice, Rosalie and Emmett were the first to appear, followed by Esme and Leah. Without thinking twice, I threw myself into the Leah arms. She was wearing Emmett shirt.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Her arms pressed my body against hers in a bear hug.

"Bella ... I'm okay," she whispered in my ear. "The redhead and Laurent are out of the game."

"The hybrid escaped, but the other two are dead." Emmett said smiling.

Nadine nodded. "Now only this hybrid remains to hunt now. But I doubt he'll try anything for a while. "

Leah gave me. "I need a bath." she smiled weakly. Without waiting for my answer, she went upstairs and disappeared down the hall. My eyes followed her movements, but my body did not move.

"I already talked to Charlie. He let Bella spend the night here," Carlisle said. "but she need to go home after school tomorrow."

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. "Come on Bella. I'll fix you something to eat." Esme said softly.

_Continue_

_A/n: I am very tired... I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More about Leah's abilities will be explained in the next chapters. The other wolves will also appear in the next chapters._


	10. Chapter 9

**_Hybrid_**

Twilight _belongs_ to _Stephenie __Meyer_. The errors are all mine. _AU!__Enjoy!_

_Chapter 9_

The crisis passed, but I feel that the problem is not over. Leah and others seem to be sure that that will not return nomad. I wanted to make sure that...

And Leah... well, she did not talked to me about what happened during the time she and the others, except Carlisle, were out hunting the nomads. She simply flees from subject and flees from me too. She only talks to me during school and do not visit me during the night.

Maybe she wants to spare me of the sordid details of her obscure life. But that does not stop hurting. Now, I'm waiting for her to come get me. She called early to tell me that she would come.

We will not attend the prom season. She said she wants to be alone with me. Leah planned something more intimate. Maybe she wants to explain herself or something like that.

I heard the sound of the horn and ran to find her. There she is in all her glory. She's on the porch, waiting for me. Her hands are in the pockets of her dark trousers.

"Hello love." she whispered in my ear. A shiver went through my body as her incandescent lips touched mine. It's like feels like home. "You ready to go?" she asked after a few minutes kissing.

"Where are we going," I asked curiously. "You did not say anything about it."

She did not answer my question. She just led me up to the car and opened the door for me. I settled on the seat and put the seat belt. I heard the door to my side open and close.

"It's a surprise." she said. Her brown eyes traveled over my body from top to bottom. "You're very pretty." she backed up the driveway.

"You're very pretty." her beauty is undeniable.

She drove in silence, never taking her eyes off the track, but her hand clutched mine. Her thumb made circles on the back of my hand. She looked at me from the corner of her eye here and there. Trying to see if I would say something.

"Bella, I know the last few weeks have not been the most enjoyable." her melodious voice cut the silence. "I know my other side left you scared."

I shook my head. "No," I said. "I'm not afraid of your other side. You will never hurt me. "

Her eyes stared at me for a few seconds and returned to the track. "I'm hurting. The fact that I get involved in my world now hurts. Not now, but you'll hurt yourself someday." she turned to the right and a small dirt road emerged. "But I'm selfish and I will not let you go." her hand squeezed mine. "I love you."

"I love you too."

She stopped the car in front of a bungalow. It was small and seemed to be cozy. The walls were painted in red and the roof was thatched, besides a small blue glass window.

"This is my little haven. When Esme and Carlisle took me in, I could not be around them for very long." she opened the car door for me.

"I was stayed here for months. Esme and Alice brought me food and made me company."

We walked up to a small balcony. She opened the door and let me in first. The interior was all dark wood. A fire took the center of the room, besides a large sofa. A little later, a huge bed with white sheets stood out. A TV bolted to the wall gave an air of modernity to the environment.

The other wall on the left side of the bed separated the room and the bed of the small bathroom. There was also a small fridge in addition to cabinets.

"You like?" she asked while taking my coat. I felt his fingers slide over my shoulders.

"Yes, it's very cozy." she guided me to the white couch and I sat. It was up to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of dark blue color.

"Esme is a great interior designer. She made this place in a short period of time." she laughed softly. "Would you like some juice?"

I nodded. She opened one of the hundreds cabinets and grabbed two glasses and filled them with juice. Then she put the blue bottle back in the fridge. Leah sat beside me and handed me the glass. I felt her arm on my shoulder.

I snuggled to her body automatically. I felt her fingers, caressing my hair.

"My name was Leah Clearwater," she began. "before I became Leah Cullen."

"Seth is your brother." It was not a question. "I met him in La Push."

She stared at me from the corner of her eye. "Yes," she sighed. "Like me, he can transform into a wolf." she sipped her juice. Suddenly she got up and went up to the fireplace. She took matchsticks and lit the fire. She sat beside me again and put me against her body. "I was the first woman to become a wolf. It was a shock to the whole tribe. "

"Why?" I asked. My fingers made circles in the palm of her hand.

"Never in the history of the Quileutes had a woman turned into a wolf." she shook her head. "Or our ancestors did not want the future generations to know about it. There is something very special about being a female wolf. "

"And what is it? What is this 'something' that only you possess?"

"During a few days of the month, I gain something else. Even after the change, I still win this." she sighed. "For five days in the month."

She pulled away from me and took my glass. "Of all the things you already know, in my opinion this would be the most bizarre."

"I do not think you have something more bizarre to tell or show me. I've seen you in your wolf form."

She laughed. "You're a very funny person Bella." she rolled her eyes. "I'd better say it at once. During five days of each month, my body changes. My female genitals become male genitals."

_**-/-/-/-/-/-**_

"You have it now?" I asked.

We are lying on the white sheets of her bed. Our faces are just inches away.

"No," she began. "my period is next month." she sighed. "You have accepted this bizarre fact with ease."

"Well, of all you've shown me this does not compare to the other bizarre things you've told me."

She closed her eyes and smiled. "I'm the luckiest person in this world." she pressed her face into my neck. "I have the most spectacular girl of this world."

**_Continue_**

_A/n: Sorry for the short chapter. In the next chapter we will learn more about the time that Leah lived on the reserve. Maybe in Leah POV._


	11. Chapter 10

_**Hybrid**_

Twilight _belongs_ to _Stephenie__Meyer_. The errors are all mine. _AU!__Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 10**_

_Leah POV _

The first time I turned, I had no idea what was happening. It all happened so fast ... Anger, the tremors and finally the explosion. Muscles and bones changing shape to turn into a giant beast.

I was the first woman to become a wolf. It was a shock to the tribe. After the first transformation, I spent hours running in circles, confused and angry at what was happening, until Sam and the others found me. I submitted myself to the leadership of Sam that night and left my life as I knew behind.

My father, Harry Clearwater seemed unhappy with me. He probably hoped that Seth turned first. No, he hoped I would not transform after all...

Actually, I'm the biggest disappointment in life that old bastard. From the moment that I refused dating with Sam, he sees me as a traitor. But after I transform, the certainty came to my mind. Sam and I were never meant for each other.

Especially with two little details. One, I like women and two, every month, for five days I get something else. I will not go into details now...

After the shock wore off, Sam and the other members of the tribe taught me everything I should know about cold ones. The Cullens. I could not understand why others hate for both Cullen. Yes, they are vampires, but not like those who hurt humans. They drink animal blood. But the hatred was already embedded in the wolves' minds.

I sighed... From the moment I became, I was always branded as strange or vampire lover. Many conflicts happened between me and Paul. He always manages to find a way to destroy my patience. I lost count of how many times I hurt myself during these conflicts. He had more experience in fighting than me.

And then everything began to change for good. It was a night routine; I patrolled the border between the Quileute territory and the Cullen territory. I never had problems with them. Then a stranger appeared. He was a man, tall with pale skin and dark hair. His eyes were red, like blood and he looked hungry.

I knew I should wait for the others, but I acted impulsively. The battle was quick, but I did not come out of it unharmed. After I managed to tear his arm, he threw me against a tree. The impact destroyed the tree and I was disoriented for a few seconds. Those seconds were enough for him to attack me and bite me.

It was as if my blood was boiling. The poison gnaws my nerves with each passing second and my body was getting weaker. The vampire walked away from me after he bit me. Probably thought I was no longer capable of fighting. Somehow I was not in conditions, but I gathered all my strength and I took the opportunity. I attacked him when he turned away from me. I tore the vampire head with a single bite.

The vampire's body fell to the floor and I do not take long to do the same. My body returned to human form. My vision was darkening but I could hear the voices of other wolves in my head. They arrived and finished the job. The vampire was tore apart and his pieces set fire.

I felt hands take me off the floor and take me back to the reservation. The pain came and went in waves. With each wave of pain my body shook. I was taken to the old Billy Black house and they put me in his son bed. Jacob Black is a good kid, but I fear that he will become an arrogant guy in the future.

They did not know what to do. The healers came and tried to help me in the only way they could, but it was no use. The fever only got worse, and for three days I was trapped in my own body. I could hear the voice of Seth and Sue. They always came to visit me and even though I could not talk, they talked to me.

And when the fever finally ended, my body was different. I was stronger, faster, and my skin looked more resilient. However something negative came up.

The pain started in my throat. The old council did not know what was happening and decided to ignore the problem. But the problem only got worse. My patience was running out with each passing day and the pain in my throat grew.

Until one day, I attacked a member of the tribe. I attacked Paul ... The constant pain in my throat, constant dirty looks from Harry Clearwater and the constant idiotic questions from the other wolves made me lose control.

Unfortunately he was very close when I exploded. I tried to kill him. It was an accident, but in Harry Clearwater sight, I was just an aberration. The accident was all he needed to get rid of me.

The consequences were immediate. The council wasted no time in deciding my sentence. They burned the tattoo that was on my shoulder... They whipped me dozens of times... Seth and Sue watched all... I still remember the face of them... I knew they were forced to see everything.

And in the end the wolves left me in the Cullen territory, so they finished the service.

But they did not do it ... They found me ... They welcomed me and treated my wounds. Those who should be my mortal enemies have become my family. They helped me with the thirst. They helped me control it. I wanted to take revenge the tribe, but the Cullens showed me that in the end, I was going to hurt myself more. It was not easy to convince me of the contrary, but in the end I gave up.

Ten years have passed since I saw Seth and Sue. I miss Seth, but I don't want to mess up his life. He inherited the gene and the wolf will have to obey Sam and the council orders. The last thing I want is that he is forced to do something he does not want.

But good things happened. I found my soul mate. She's here now, lying next to me. Her eyes are closed and her breathing is rhythmic and deep. She is sleeping.

It was not easy to get here. The first time I saw her, I had to ignore it for her own good. Her blood is so inviting to me. I still feel tempted to taste it, but I control myself.

Bella is a person who attracts danger like a magnet. First a vain almost crushed. After, she almost became a victim of a gang. But now, she turned in the most exciting game for that degenerate hybrid.

James... That bastard got away. Emmett and I managed to kill his friends, but he managed to flee into the Quileute territory. I know he will come back and when he does, I'll destroy him.

_Continue_

_A/n: Sorry guys ^^'_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Hybrid**_

Twilight _belongs_ to _Stephenie __Meyer_. The errors are all mine. _AU!__Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 11**_

The gray and blurry light - typical of an overcast morning - invaded my room. Deep breath and jumped out of bed when my alarm went off. The little calendar in the corner of the clock display informed me that it was September 13.

For months I was terrified of that date.

Throughout the summer perfect - the happiest summer I had in my life, happier than any that I might have - this sad date was lurking, waiting to pounce on me. Every year I grow old Leah would not change.

When I brush my teeth and I was almost surprised by the fact that my face had not changed. I took the glass of milk and tried to avoid daddy. I was eager to get to school, where she awaits me. Leah is motionless on her dark grey Audi R8. She was waiting for me, just like the other days. Even after six months with her, I still do not believe how lucky I am. Her sister, Alice, stood besides her waiting for me.

The sight of Alice waiting there - her golden eyes full of excitement and a small package in her hands - left me frowning. I said I wanted nothing. No gift, party or some attention for my birthday. But she ignored my wishes. I slammed the door of my truck and walked slowly toward them. Alice jumped ahead to greet me. Her pixie body vibrates with excitement.

"Happy birthday, Bella!"

"Shhh!" I hissed, looking around to see if anyone heard her. The last thing I want is for the whole school knows.

"Want to open your present now or later?" she asked as we went toward Leah.

"Alice, I said I did not want any presents." I said in a whisper.

"All right then, later. Did you like the gifts that your parents gave you?" of course she knew what Mom and Dad gave me.

"You are great." I remembered the camera that Dad had given me and the photo album that mother had given me.

"I think it's a great idea. You get to the last year of school once. It may well document the experience."

"How many times have you repeated the last year?"

"This is different."

We came so close to Leah, she opened her arms to me. I would not hesitate to shoot me in your warm embrace. I feel safe in her arms. She pressed my body against hers gently. She has a tremendous force, but I was never a victim of it. And her scent is the best thing I've ever felt. We parted enough for us to kiss. It was a quick kiss, but that left me breathless for a few seconds.

"So, as we discussed and you forced me to not give you any gifts, can I wish you a happy birthday?" she asked with a mocking smile on her lips.

"Could be." I tried to sound serious, but failed miserably.

She ran her fingers through my hair. "I'm just checking. But do not think that'll be in just a happy birthday." her voice sounded serious and his eyes brightened.

Alice laughed and the sound was as melodious her voice. "Of course you'll like. Everyone should be nice to you today and make your wills, Bella. What's the worst that can happen?"

"Being older." the words came out of my mouth before I could stop them.

I saw the corner of my eye that Leah stared at the floor. "Bella, about it, I want to talk to you alone." she said softly.

I nodded trying to keep my mouth shut.

"Eighteen years is not very old." said Alice. "In general women do not even expect to be twenty-nine years to get upset over birthdays?"

"You're right." I said trying to keep a light tone.

The only thing I want is eternity with Leah, Alice Cullen and others. Leah will never grow old and I will. But if she changes me...

When I try to talk about it, she always manages to get away from it.

"What time will you be home?" asked Alice. Judging by her expression, she was up to exactly the type of thing I was hoping to avoid.

"Alice, I do not know if I'm going home."

"Oh please, Bella!" she complained. "You will not spoil all our fun like that, are you?"

"I'll take her right after school." Leah told her, ignoring me completely. "I'll take you around seven." she went on. "This will give you enough time to prepare everything."

"Sounds great. We see at night, Bella! It'll be fun, you'll see." she smiled with malice, then gave me a quick hug and disappeared for her first class.

"Leah, please..." I started to ask, but she put her warm finger on my lips.

"Shhh... I've tried to spoil Alice's plans once, but she always gets what she wants."

The other students still look at us, but that does not bother me anymore. As the day progressed, I considered ways to get rid of whatever is going to happen at Leah's home. It is never good to have attention, like any other clumsy prone to accidents agree. No one wants a spotlight on him when he is bound to fall flat on his face.

I begged that no one gave me any gifts this year, but father and mother ignored my wishes. Leah and Alice did not seem to understand why I did abjection them spend money on me. I never had much money and it never bothered me.

Leah's family is rich. Money meant little to them. It was just something that accumulated when they have unlimited time in their hands and a sister with a mysterious ability to predict trends in the stock market.

Over the course of the day, neither Leah nor Alice returned to comment the topic of my birthday, and I started to relax a little there. We sat at our usual table at lunch. There was a truce between me and Rosalie. She and Emmett sat on the north side of the table, while I, Leah and the others on the south. During the six months I am with the Cullen family, Nadine got used to my smell. But keep it away from me when I'm on my period.

For precaution...

My friends - Angela, Mike and others - sat at a table on the other side of an invisible border. This frontier dissolved in sunny days, when Leah and the others had to disappear, and then the conversation went easily to include me.

The afternoon passed quickly. Classes ended and Leah walked me to my truck, as she always did. But this time she opened the passenger door for me. Alice must have taken her car to their house, so she could prevent me from escaping.

I was fiddling with the radio as she drove.

"Your radio has horrible reception." she said shaking her head.

"Want a good system, drive your own car." I was so nervous about Alice's plans, only that my mood grew darker.

"Bella?" I heard her say my name.

I looked at her from the corner of my eye. I parked the truck in front of Dad's house.

"You should be in good spirits, today is your day." she whispered. Her sweet breath I blew in my face.

"And if I do not want to stay in good spirits?" I asked, my breathing uneven.

She took my face in her hands. She acted very carefully with me, placing her fingertips so gently on my temples, my cheekbones, my jawline.

"That sucks." her brown eyes blazed. My head was already spinning when she came over to me and put her lips on mine. I knew it was her intention, no doubt, I forgot all the worries and concentrated on remembering how to breathe. Her mouth hovered in mine, warm, soft and gentle, wrapped my arms around his neck and threw myself into the kiss with enthusiasm.

I felt her tongue touching my lips, asking permission to enter, and I opened them automatically.

I could feel her lips curl up while our tongues engaged in a delightful duel until the need to breathe was too much to bear. Her lips moved away from my slowly.

Her eyes gained a more golden tone.

"Be a good girl." She whispered against my lips and pressed once more against mine gently.

My heart pounded against my chest. It was beating too fast.

_**-/-/-/-/-**_

Leah sprawled on the couch as I passed the movie, accelerating in the opening credits. When I tried to sit on the edge of the couch in front of her, she put her arms around my waist and pulled me to her chest. I can not deny that I was wanting her to do that.

The film finally arrested my attention. And I cried when Juliet woke and found her new husband dead.

"This movie made me remember something." Leah said as she wiped my tears with her fingertips.

"What?" I asked looking into her brown eyes.

"About Carlisle experience. Not sure how many times he tried to kill himself earlier... After realizing what he become..." her voice became serious.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"That day, when those three nomads appeared..." she closed her eyes. "I feared that something bad would happen... That you die."

For a second, the memory of that day invade my mind. Leah exploding in a huge silver wolf. James throwing her like she were a rag doll...

"If you died, I already had plans."

"Plans?" I asked again.

"Well, I would not live without you." she finally opened her eyes. "Then I thought of a way to provoke the Volturi."

I could not believe she was talking seriously, but her brown eyes were thoughtful, focused on something far away as she seemed lost in distant memories. I became furious abruptly.

"What is a Volturi?" I asked.

"The Volturi are a family very old and powerful vampire. They are the closest thing vampires have to a royal family, I suppose. Nadine served as a terminator for them. And Carlisle lived with them briefly, in Italy. It was there when they first met. "

She stroked my hair. "Anyway, do not irritate the Volturi." she continued. "Unless you want to die ..." her voice was as far as her eyes.

My anger turned to fear. I took her face in my hands and held it tightly. "You never, ever think of anything like that again!" I said through gritted teeth. "No matter what happens to me, you can not get hurt!"

Suddenly the front door opened and Dad came in with a box of pizza. "Hi guys ..." his eyes widened and his mouth opened. My cheeks turned red.

Leah stood in a more formal stance and smiled. "Hello Charlie." she said casually.

Dad finally recovered from the shock. "I thought you'd like a break in the kitchen. Are you hungry? "

"Sure. Thanks, Dad. "

I know that Leah eats enough for four adult men and hungry. A pizza like this would not satisfy her voracious appetite.

"Mind if I borrow Bella tonight?" said Leah, while helping Charlie with the dishes.

I looked hopeful for dad, hoping that the scene he saw on the couch and did not influence his decision.

"All right ... There's a game tonight on TV and I certainly will not be a good company." he took the camera that he had bought at my mom suggestion and threw to me. He should know better than that I don't have good coordination. The camera scraped the tip of my fingers and was falling to the ground. Leah grabbed at the last second.

"Good grip Leah." Dad remarked. "Take pictures Bella, your mother will want to see them."

"Great idea, Charlie." she handed me the camera.

I called the unit and pointed to Leah. I took the first photo.

"It works."

"That's good. Leah, say hi to him for me for his family. "

"I'll tell Charlie." She nodded.

"Okay. Have fun girls." he said while going to the living room where the TV was.

Leah smiled triumphantly, and took my hand to pull me from the kitchen. When we got in the truck, she opened the passenger door for me. Leah drove north through Forks, visibly forcing the speed limit of my old truck. The engine groaned even louder than usual as she forced it to get to eighty miles per hour.

"Take it easy." I warned.

"I do not know why you still insist on keep this old tin can."

"There's nothing wrong with my truck. And please, do not spend any money on birthday gifts. "

"Not a penny." She said chastely.

"Great."

"Can I ask you one thing?"

I nodded.

"My love, try to relax a bit and enjoy the party. They are super excited. "She said her voice would be.

"Okay, I'll behave myself."

Leah decided to change the subject.

"And then, since you will not let me spend a penny with this one, there is nothing you would want for my birthday?" the words came out in a whisper.

"You know what I want."

She sighed. "Bella, from the moment you accepted be mine, you already condemned to eternity. But I want you to make the most of your life as human."

"But I'm getting older and you are not." I tried to impose my logic.

"This will not be your last birthday, Bella." she vowed. "I want you to experience other things while human."

I crossed my arms and sighed. Why she wants to keep me a fragile human?

Now we were stopping at her house. A bright light come out of every window of the first two floors. I groaned. Leah helped me out of the car, pushed me up the stairs and opened the door for me.

Everyone waited in the huge white living room, when I passed through the door, and received a loud chorus of 'Happy Birthday to you' as I blushed and looked down. I felt Leah's arm go around my waist and she kissed the top of my head.

Rosalie and Emmett were behind their parents. Rosalie did not smile, but at least not glared at me. Emmett's face was stretched into a wide smile.

"You have not changed." He said with mock disappointment. "I expected to see some white between your hair."

"Thanks Emmett. You know how to make a girl feel good." I said trying to sound upset.

He laughed. "I have to leave for a second." He stopped to give a wink to Alice. "Do not do anything fun in my absence."

Alice dragged me up to Nadine. All her perfect teeth gleamed in the light as she smiled.

"Time to open presents." said Alice. She put her cold hand on my shoulder and led me to the table with the cake and sparkling packages.

"Alice, I thought I told you I wanted nothing..."

"But I did not listen." she interrupted. "Open." she put a big silver box. The box was so light that seemed empty. The label on top said it's from Emmett, Rosalie and Nadine. Embarrassed, I tore the wrapping paper and looked at the box.

"Hmmm... Thanks?" the box was empty.

Rosalie giggled. "It is a sound system for your truck." she explained. "Emmett's installing it now you do not return to later."

"Thank you, Nadine, Rosalie." I thanked smiling. "Thank you, Emmett!" I yelled louder. I heard his booming laugh coming from my car and I could not stop laughing.

"Now open..." before Alice could finish speaking, her body froze and her eyes glazed. Nadine looked at her and her eyes widened.

"No..." the redhead whispered.

Leah looked at the two with a confused expression on her face. Esme and Carlisle approached Alice.

"What she is seeing Nadine?" Carlisle said in a firm voice. His golden eyes brimmed concern.

"The Volturi..." Alice whispered. "The Volturi will be here in a few minutes!"

_Continue_


	13. An: I'll be back soon

Sorry for the delay guys. I'm having problems at home with my mother, but I will not give up on this story. Soon I'll put another chapter.

Oh and one more thing, I want to thanks everyone who read and leave reviews.


End file.
